Una gran familia
by Maka Malfoy Nott
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que no podrías tener una familia cuando creías haberla perdido? Draco está a punto de entender que la familia que tanto desea está en dónde menos lo imagina y con quienes menos esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Este es una especie de capítulo informativo de lo que abarcara este fanfic. Es necesario que lo lean porfavor.

Primero que nada, este fanfic estará basado en la serie de anime Clannad, la historia no será exactamente igual a Clannad, de hecho creo que habra bastantes cambios, pero si habrá situaciones y sucesos que son iguales a los de Clannad.

Segundo: Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Snape están vivos. Sirius es el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, ya que McGonagall es directora, Snape prefirió regresar a ser profesor de Pociones y Remus volvió a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Tercero: Por las actualizaciones no se preocupen, las benditas vacaciones me permitiran actualizar seguido. Es por eso que espere hasta salir de clases para iniciar mi proyecto. Aunque también me gustaría su apoyo y sugerencias mediante Reviews.

Bueno, sin más demora les dejo el primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling. Clannad es propiedad de Key y esta adaptación es mía._

**I**

-**Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil**- dijo Theodore Nott intentando, nuevamente, calmar al rubio que caminaba dando vueltas por toda la sala común de Slytherin.

-**Es fácil para ti decirlo Theo, no tienes que disculparte con la persona que más te odia en el mundo**- gruñó Draco sentándose en un fino mueble de terciopelo verde.

-**No creo que Granger sea la persona que más te odia en el mundo Draco**- rió Blaise Zabini- **debe ser la tercera o cuarta.**

Draco sólo bufó irritado mientras Nott soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-**Además**- continuó Blaise- **si ya te disculpaste con cara rajada, la mini weasley, la comadreja, Longbottom y Lovegood, ¿por qué crees que con Granger será tan malo?**

-**Potter, Longbottom y Lovegood son demasiado bondadosos, por así decirlo, para no aceptar las disculpas de alguien. Los dos Weasley tomaron muy en cuenta la oponión de Potter, así que al final aceptaron, pero Granger es la persona a la que más he humillado en mi vida, sin mencionar el fuerte puño que tiene**- respondió el rubio recordando su tercer año.

Blaise no podía parar de reír al recordar a su amigo el día que la castaña lo golpeo, el rubio no dejaba de decir que era mentira el rumor de que una chica lo había golpeado.

-**Estas exagerando Draco, Hermione no te haría nada malo**- opinó Nott.

-**¿Cómo estas tan seguro?**

-**He tratado con ella estas semanas, ya sabes, por ser Premios Anuales y todo eso**- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- **Además, recuerda que lo prometiste.**

Draco observó a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡eso era jugar sucio! Nott sabía que él no tendría argumento en contra de eso.

-**Draco, no te preocupes, si mueres, yo me encargaré de contar tu historia al mundo y decir cuanto admirabas a tu mejor amigo, o sea yo**- resitó solemnemente Blaise- **todos sabrán cuanto te apoye y te quise hermano. **

Corrió a abrazar al rubio y al separarse fingió secarse unas lágrimas.

Y por más que lo intentaron, Draco y Theodore no pudieron evitar estallar en risas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_«Vale, no puedes estar parado aquí como estúpido todo el día» _pensó Draco.

Llevaba al rededor de diez minutos de pie en frente de la puerta que daba al gran comedor.

_«Sólo entra, ve a la mesa de Gryffindor, pídele hablar, discúlpate y todo acaba. Simple»_

Suspiró fuertemente.

-**Malfoy, ¿crees que algún día me permitirás pasar?**- preguntó una voz detrás de él, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Se giró para encarar a Hermione.

-**Yo...esto...yo...¡Granger!...es bueno verte aquí...yo...**- balbuceó el rubio.

La castaña alzó la ceja interrogante. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se trababa al hablar?

_«Genial, ahora parezco un idiota» _pensó Draco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ante la mirada atenta de la castaña.

-**Granger, tal vez ya estas enterada de lo que le dije a Potter y los Weasley, y también debo disculparme contigo, quiero decir,que quiero disculparme, bueno si debo pero también quiero ¿entiendes? Lo que quiero decir es que aunque debo diculparme también quiero hacerlo y no es que deba quererlo sino que de verdad quiero...**

Draco estaba tan distraído con su intento de explicación que no notó cuando Hermione comenzó a reír, pero al notarlo interrumpió su propio parloteo.

-**¡Por Merlín! Ahora le debo 10 galeones a Theo**- dijo alegremente Hermione.

-**¿Qué?**- preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-**Theo y yo apostamos, él dijo que estarías tan nervioso que comenzarías a decir cosas sin sentido y yo dije que ni siquiera lo harías- **contestó sonriente.

-**Madito Nott**- murmuró el rubio- **¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabías lo que quería decirte?**

-**Si, Zabini me lo dijo. Vino a hablar conmigo para pedirme que no te golpeara si te disculpabas. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre que yo te golpearía por eso?**

Draco se rascó la nuca un tanto incómodo. Él lo había pensado.

-**Bueno, Blaise siempre ha sido idiota. Entonces... ¿aceptas mis disculpas Granger?**- dijo Draco tendiendóle la mano.

La chica le sonrió y acepto el saludo.

-**Acepto. Ahora, si no te molesta, deberíamos entrar porque muero de hambre.**

Draco asintió y entraron juntos al Gran Comedor provocando las miradas curiosas de varios alumnos y un par de profesores.

-**Bueno Granger, me voy a mi mesa, aún tengo que asesinar a un par de idiotas**- dijo Draco y se fue.

La castaña caminó hacia su mesa, aún divertida por lo último que dijo el rubio, y se sentó a un lado de Harry.

-**¿Y bien?**- preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella.

-**Digamos que se disculpó, a la manera Malfoy, pero lo hizo.**

Ginny sonrió.

Harry iba a comentar algo pero unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos hacia la mesa de profesores donde la nariz de uno ellos cambiaba de color constantemente.

-**¡BLACK! ¡TE JURO QUE ÉSTA ME LA PAGAS!**- gritaba enfurecido Severus Snape mientras Sirius salía corriendo del Gran Comedor sonriente.

-**¡LUPIN!- **vocífero Snape pero Remus se defendió.

-**¡Yo no hice nada Severus! **

-**¡No te creo!**

-**¡Que Sirius haga una broma no quiere decir que yo tenga algo que ver!**

-**¡SUFICIENTE! AMBOS A MI OFICINA ¡AHORA!**- ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

- **Pero...**- comenzó Snape.

-**¡Pero nada! ¡A mi oficina!**

Ambos profesores emprendieron el camino hacia la oficina de la nueva directora refunfuñando con McGonagall detrás de ellos.

-**Si a Canuto no lo mata Snape, lo mato yo**- dijo Remus antes de salir.

-**Definitavemente, este año será el mejor de todos**- comentó Ron provocando las risas de todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y? ¿Le dan una oportunidad o de plano me lazan un Avada?

Ya saben, los reviews inspiran y me motivan a subir capítulos.

Chaooo :)

MMN


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling. Clannad es propiedad de Key y esta adaptación es mía._

_**Guest: **__Yo también sufrí cuando murió :( Me alegro de que te gustara y gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste._

_**yo quiero: **__¡También deseo profesores así! Me alegro que te gustara y espero y sigas creyendo que es de buena calidad._

_**dracoforever: **__Aquí está el siguiente, espero y no te decepcione :)_

_**Arantxa: **__¡Me alegra que te hiciera reír! Ojalá te guste este :)_

_**A. Poison: **__Gracias por comentar :) Que bueno que te gustara y espero no decepcionarte._

**II**

_«Los amigos no te los dan, se supone que tienes que hacerlos»_

_Clannad_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Draco ¡por favor!**

-**No.**

-**Por favor**

-**Blaise, tengo mucha tarea aún.**

-**¡Anda! Por favor.**

-**Pídeselo a Theo.**

-**La idea fue de él. Necesitamos uno más Draco, por favor**- dijo Zabini mientras hacía un puchero.

Draco suspiró frustado. Había planeado terminar sus deberes para despúes relajarse el resto del día una su sofá favorito en su sala común. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que su mejor amigo, Blaise, llegó a intentar convencerlo de bajar a jugar quidditch, aunque el problema era con quienes jugarían.

-**Blaise, que me haya disculpado no quiere decir querrán jugar conmigo.**

-**Vamos Draco, no te pediría que bajaras si ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo. En realidad, fue Weasley quien te invitó.**

Por primera vez desde que Zabini había entrado en la sala común, Malfoy apartó su vista del libro que tenía en las manos para enfocarla en su amigo, intentando adivinar si el moreno le estaba jugando algún tipo de broma.

Blaise sonrió ante la expresión de su amigo y respondió a la muda pregunta del rubio.

-**No es broma hermano, dijo que te invitaramos**- la voz de Zabini se volvió más- **Tú, Nott y yo tenemos un pasado oscuro, pero ahora tenemos una oportunida de cambiar, la pregunta es ¿aceptas esa oportunidad? Porque Theo y yo ya lo hicimos. **

El moreno se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común y antes de salir gritó:

-**Tienes veinte minutos para estar en el campo de quidditch Draco Malfoy a menos que quieras que todo Hogwarts se entere del apodo que te puso Pansy en primer año.**

Y salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Draco se quedó pensativo. ¿De verdad Potter y los demás lo querían cerca? Bueno, tal vez no es que lo quisieran cerca, pero lo habían invitado a jugar ¡a él! Al arrogante, engreído, narcisista, y muchos insultos más, que le había hecho la vida imposible y los había humillado desde los once años.

Vale, habían aceptado sus disculpas pero no creía que con eso establecería algún tipo de amistad con ellos.

Tal vez era una trampa para humillarlo, no es que no se lo merecía, aunque Zabini se veía emocionado y Weasley... bueno, ciertamente lo suyo no era actuar así, aunque él había dudado mucho en aceptar sus disculpas ahora lo invitaba a estar con ellos ¿Por qué?

Despúes de varios minutos pensando, abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo de la sala común sin siquiera tomar su escoba.

¡Había olvidado la amenza de Blaise! Rogaba a Merlín que su amigo no mencionara nada sobre el estúpido apodo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban tirados en el suave césped del campo de quidditch. Todos estaban soltando carcajadas mientras Zabini y Nott sólo sonreían. Ron sostenía su estómago que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír.

-**No...no... No puedo creerlo**- dijo Hermione dificultadamente- **¿De verdad le decía así?**

Theo asintió.

-**Draco le advitió a todos los Slytherin que no se atrevieran a mencionarlo porque, según él, le daba una imagen poco Malfoy.**

-**Es su culpa**- se defendió Zabini- **le dije que bajara.**

-**¿Saben qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto?**- preguntó Neville tomando aire.

-**¿Qué?**

**-Que Zabini está a punto de morir porque Malfoy viene hacia acá.**

La mandíbula del moreno se desencajó al ver a Draco correr hacia ellos sonriendo.

¡Merlín! ¡Su amigo lo iba a matar!

-**¡Blaise!**- dijo Draco al llegar hasta ellos- **Fueron treinta minutos, pero estoy aquí**- buscó a Ron con la mirada- **Espero que tu invitanción siga de pie.**

El pelirrojo asintió incómodamente. Le resultaba extraño hablar con Malfoy sin insultos o hechizos de por medio.

-**¡Draco! Que bueno que aceptaste venir amigo. Les estaba contando a nuestros compañeros la maravillosa persona que eres**- dijo Zabini notablemente nervioso- **¿no es así chicos?**

Los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw estaban haciendo un poder sobrehumano al intentar no reír frente a Malfoy.

Draco entrecerró amenazadoramemte los ojos.

-**¿Les dijiste cierto?**

El moreno comenzó a retorcer sus manos nerviosamente.

-**¿A... A qué te refíeres?**

-**Blaise**- siseó el rubio.

-**Tranquilo Malfoy, Zabini solo estaba diciendo que le preocupaba que no bajaras- **mintió Hermione sonríendole.

_«Granger me está sonriendo» _pensó Malfoy _«una sonrisa verdadera»_

Algo en el pechó de Draco se movió. Nadie, además de Blaise, Theo y su madre, le había sonreido sinceramene.

-**Bueno que esperamos, vamos a jugar**- dijo Harry.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al azabache, excepto Malfoy que seguía un poco dudoso al respecto.

-**Vamos Malfoy**- le gritó Hermione.

Draco caminó hacia ella y, aprovechando que los demás estaban hablado un poco más alejado de ellos, le preguntó:

-**¿Están seguros de quererme cerca de ustedes?**

Ella vovió a sonreírle.

-**No hemos olvidado todo lo que pasó Malfoy, pero sabemos perdonar, y ya lo hemos hecho contigo. Ahora anda o creerán que no jugaras... girasolito.**

Draco borró de golpe la sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro.

-**¡BLAISE ZABINI VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO TRAIDOR!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo de chicos caminaba por los pasillos del castillo charlando animadamente, aunqe cada cinco minutos un chico rubio le nandaba miradas enazadoras a su mejor amigo, cosa que hacía que todo rieran.

Al llegar al punto dónde tenían que separarse para tomar camino a sus respectivas salas comunes se toparon con una extraña escena.

Lupin y Snape se asomaban por el pasillo que daba aula de Transformaciones.

-**Sigo creyendo que fue incorrecto lo que hicimos Severus**- decía en voz baja el profesor Lupin.

-**Black se lo merecía Lupin, ¿acaso olvidaste que por su culpa McGonagall nos castigó como si fueramos simples alumnos?**

Remus hizo un gesto pensativo.

-**Tienes razón, lo merece.**

Theo carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus profesores.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a ver a sus alumnos.

-**¿Qué hacen aquí?**- preguntó Remus nerviosamente.

-**Esa también sería una buena pregunta para ustedes, profesor**- contestó Harry impresionado de ver a esos dos juntos sin estarse gritando.

-**Eso no es de su incumbencia Potter**- regaño Snape con su habitual tono aburrido- **Y si Black o McGonagall les preguntan, ustedes no nos vieron ¿entendido? O le quitare 100 puntos a cada uno.**

Y se fue.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Remus.

-**Yo... Tengo que irme chicos, tengo que escribirle a Tonks y Teddy.**

Y salió, casi, corriendo.

-**Hoy fue el día más extraño de mi jodida existencia**- murmuró Draco.

Al día siguiente, en clase de Transformaciones, todo cobró sentido cuando, al entrar al aula, vieron al famoso Sirius Black con el cabello mitad color verde esmeralda y mitad plateado.

**-¿Si... Sirius? Esos son los...**

Todos los alumnos dentro del aula reprimian sus risas por la mirada furiosa del profesor.

-**Si Harry, son los colores de Slytherin. Quejicus me las pagara.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! ¿Cómo pasaron su navidad? Espero que muy bien.

Ya saben, dudas recomendacione, opiniones y quejas me la dejan en bello review :) Sin ellos estare triste y no tendre inspitación.

No sé si el capítulo les sea de su agrado, este capítulo es para ir mostrando lo lazos de amistad que se van creando.

Ya había mencionado que el fic no era identico a Clannad y creo que casi todos los primero capítulos no lo serán.

Nos leemos el próximos cap.

MMN


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling. Clannad es propiedad de Key y esta adaptación es mía._

_Vale, no tengo perdón de Dios, Buda, Merlín, Zeus y todos los dioses existentes y por existir. De verdad no contaba con ir de vacaciones a un lugar sin intenet y con una señal de celular muuuuuy mala._

_De verdad, juro solemnemente que no tardare un mes en actualizar._

_**Yo quiero unos: **__Todas queremos profes así xD Me alegra que si causara gracia el apodo. _

_**Arantxa: **__Lamento no haber actualizado pronto :( Pero espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**M. M: **__De nuevo lamento la tardanza :( Pero de ninguna manera planeo dejar el fic. Que alegría que te guste y si, en la mayoría Ron es malo xD Pero esto se trata más de la amistad y la familia_. _Espero no decepcionarte. Cuídate._

_**Nasuasda: **__Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo, y creo que se aclarara tu duda sobre Draco y su decisión. En realidad, Hermione es observadora, aún odia el Quidditch xD Cuídate._

**III**

_¿Te gustaría que te lleve al lugar en esta ciudad donde los deseos se hacen realidad?_

_Clannad_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-**Sirius, ¿no crees que esto es mala idea? Si Minerva se entera...**

Remus y Sirius se encontraban en el aula de pociones, mientras el primero revisaba con frecuencia el pasillo, el segundo revolvía un puñado de ingredientes en un caldero.

-**No se enterará, además Quejicus tiene la culpa. Tardé horas es quitar esos horrendos colores de mi cabello.**

-**Bueno, sólo ha sido una broma. Tú te la has pasado molestandolo desde los once años.**

-**Hemos, mi querido Lunático, lo hemos molestado, pero ese no es el punto. Si quiere guerra, la tendrá.**

Remus rodó los ojos.

-**Si mal no recuerdo, yo sólo lo moleste una vez.**

-**Veces más, veces menos, es igual. El punto aquí hermano, es que, si Quejicus quería mostrarme el espíritu Slytherin, tal vez sea momento de que él tenga algo de Gryffindor.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco, Blaise y Hermione se encontraban en la gran biblioteca del castillo. La castaña se encontraba sumamente concentrada en un grueso libro de tapa gastada, aunque sin dejar de mirar constantemente a los chicos frente a ella, quienes leían un libro aún más grueso que el de la chica, vigilando que cumplieran su castigo.

**-Hermione, ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Ya llevamos aquí por lo menos cinco horas**- dijo de pronto Zabini, por décima vez, con voz cansada.

-**Blaise tiene razón**- apoyó Draco- **Por favor, liberanos de este infierno.**

Hermione suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-**No deberían estar quejándose. McGonagall fue muy amable con ustedes al darles un castigo tan fácil como este. ¡Mira que saltarse las clases! ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante barbaridad! Mejor continuen estudiando, recuerden que tienen que entregar un reporte detallado sobre el libro**- finalizó mandonamente y volvió a su lectura.

Durante veinte largos minutos los tres estuvieron sumergidos en su lectura, aunque Blaise hacía comentarios como "_Eso no es importante_" o "_A mi que demonios me interesa esto, ni siquiera planeo trabajar en algo que tenga esto_", hasta que la chica se desesperó al ver a Blaise golpearse la cabeza con el libro y a Draco jalando sus cabellos de frustración.

-**¡Por Merlín! ¡Como pueden ser tan dramaticos!**- gruñó la chica sacada de quicio- **Está bien, pueden irse.**

Apenas terminó de decir aquello cuando Zabini salió corriendo de la biblioteca gritando "_Libertad_" provocando que la bibliotecaría bufara a causa del ruido en su biblioteca.

Y, apesar del enojo, la castaña no pudo evitar reírse de las ocurrencias de Zabini.

Miró a Malfoy, esperando a que éste también huyera, sin embargo, él ni siquiera se movió.

-**Es extraño como cambian las cosas y las personas**- comenzó a decir Draco con voz ausente observando el lugar por donde había salido su amigo- **Blaise era como yo, frío y grosero con todo aquel al que no considerara su igual y, ahora, es como ver a un niño pequeño recibiendo dulces todo el tiempo**- sonrió tristemente y Hermione se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de él- **¿Sabes? Me agrada el hecho de las cosas cambiaran, de que nosotros lo hicieramos, pero también temo que cambien de nuevo. Me gustaría de todo esto durara tal y como está, que fuera eterno.**

El chico la observó y Hermione sintió una gran tristeza ante las palabras del chico. Tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-**Creo a todos nos gustaría eso Malfoy, pero es imposible. El tiempo hace que todo cambie y es triste que no podamos hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Pero tú puedes decidir que clase de cambios son, buenos o malos**- le sonrió calidamente- **Éste año decidiste tener un cambio bueno, y espero que así continúes siempre.**

-**Aunque creo que no merezco todo el crédito por eso. Hubo alguien que me animó a reiniciar mi vida.**

La castaña quería saber a quién se refería el rubio, pero al ver como los ojos grises del chico de volvían melancólicos prefirió cambiar de tema.

-**¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar que te hará soñar, girasolito?**

-**¡Granger, por Merlín! ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?**

El rubio mira totalmente impresionado la vista que tenía ante él.

Una gran cantidad de árboles se encontraban a su alrededor, todos de un hermoso color verde que denotaban su buen estado. A unos cuantos metros a derecha se encontraba una gran montaña de piedra, de la cúal caía una cascada que soltaba unas extrañas luces plateadas por la luz del atardecer.

-**Lo encontré hace tres años. En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho alboroto y yo deseaba estudiar, y para mi mala suerte, la biblioteca esaba cerrada. Decidí buscar alguna aula vacía en el quinto piso, mientras buscaba tropeze con algo y me sostuve en una de las armaduras, despúes apareció la entrada a este lugar.**

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en ese lugar, pláticando y riendo como dos viejos amigos.

-¡**¿Estás bromeando?!**

-**¡No! Te lo juro, cuando Theo se dió cuenta de que Millicent le había dado la posión y que la había besado, casi se suicida.**

Despúes de más risas, Draco suspiró fuertemente y su cara se torno triste.

-**¿Sabes? Cuando mi padre se libró de ir a Azkaban, juró que no sería como antes, que haría hasta lo imposible para recompesarnos a mi madre y a mí por todo lo que había sucedido**- la voz del chico comenzó a quebrarse- **Yo estaba feliz. Al fin seríamos una familia, tal vez no una normal, pero una familia. Mi madre dijo que todos cambiariamos, ella me pidió que, cuando volviera a Hogwarts, hiciera este cambio en mi vida.**

Hermione sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Sabía lo que seguía, lo había leído en _El Profeta _hace unos meses.

-**... Yo acepte inmediatamente, quería hacerlo, realmente quería. Padre comenzó a cumplir su promesa y todo marchaba bien**- Draco ya no pudo retener la gruesas lágrimas que ahora corrían por su rostro- **hasta que ellos llegaron. Selwyn, Jugson y Dolohov, tres mortífagos, habían logrado escapar de los aurores y querían vengarse de mi madre. Llegaron a la mansión, nos tomaron desprevenidos, gritaron que por culpa de mamá Voldemort había caído y la mataron.**

La castaña instintivamente abrazó Draco, y este le devolvió con fuerza el abrazo, aún llorando.

-**...No pude hacer nada Granger, lo intente y aún así **

**fallé. No la protegí lo suficiente. Despúes de eso, padre olvidó su promesa, ahora sólo sabe estar en su despacho bebiendo, inclusive dejó a un lado las empresas Malfoy, están en quiebra. Yo sobrevivó con lo poco que me dejó mi madre.**

Hermione tomó la barbilla de Draco haciendo que él la viera a los ojos.

-**Tienes una familia aquí Malfoy. No es lo que esperabas lo sé, pero la tienes. Confía en nosotros, no digo que el dolor se irá, porque no lo hará del todo, pero será más fácil de llevar. Házme caso girasolito, soy una sabelotodo despúes de todo.**

El rubio suspiró y sonrió.

¡Merlín! Que familia le había dado, dos Slytherin, una Ravenclaw y, por íncreible que sonara, cinco Gryffindor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos chicos caminaban silenciosamente hacia la salida del castillo. Uno de ellos miraba preocupadamente hacia todos lados.

-¡**Ápresurate Neville!**

-**No estoy seguro de esto Blaise, ¿y si la profesora McGonagall se da cuenta de que salimos a Hogsmeade sin permiso?**- preguntó tímidamente.

-¡**Demuestra tu lado Gryffindor Neville! He hecho esto miles de veces y nadie me ha descubierto.**

-**Es- está bien.**

Neville sólo deseaba que McGonagall no lo supiera porque estonces se lo diría a su abuela y... que Merlín se apiadará de él si eso pasaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Y? ¿Que le pareció? Ya saben, los review ayudan mucho :)

Nos leemos pronto.

MMN


End file.
